


Unexpected but not Unwelcome

by Coranam



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coranam/pseuds/Coranam
Summary: Tokuchi and Takami try something new.





	Unexpected but not Unwelcome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018, prompt: Crosdressing

Itsuki stared at Toa in disbelief. “This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I talked to you about wearing a skirt”, Itsuki said.

“Maybe not, but I definitely think it’s a better idea”, Toa said, putting a hand on his hip. 

“See, I was thinking more miniskirt, less ballgown”, Itsuki said, running a hand through his hair. 

“It’s still a skirt”, Toa said. “It doesn’t have a top attached”.

“Okay”, Itsuki said. “I still don’t think the Led Zeppelin shirt works with it, though”.

“I think it does”, Toa said, standing up to reveal his outfit in all its glory. Instead of the tiny miniskirt and thigh highs combo Itsuki was expecting, Toa was wearing a large black skirt with about a hundred layers of tulle paired with one of his old Led Zeppelin T shirts. “You’ll have to try it sometime”, Toa said. “It’s kind of fun”, with that he sat down again, nearly disappearing in the tulle.

“I guess it suits you”, Itsuki said.

“Yeah?”, Toa asked, grinning.

“Yeah”, Itsuki said. “It’s not at all what I expected and it’s getting in my way. It’s perfect for you”.

“Funny”, Toa said, rolling his eyes.

“It’s fine”, Itsuki said. “I can work with this”. With that, he walked over and bent down to wrap his arms around Toa’s waist. 

“What the hell?”, Toa asked as Itsuki hoisted Toa over his shoulder. Toa made a token struggle, but he didn’t fight in earnest. He was either into it, or he didn't want Itsuki to drop him. Either way, it was going to work out in Itsuki's favor. 

Itsuki dumped Toa on the bed, making him bounce. Itsuki wasted no time hiking Toa's skirt up, revealing that he wasn't wearing any underwear. “It looks like you got one thing right”, he said, running his hand up Toa's bare thigh. 

“I'm not a moron”, Toa said from where he was buried in a pile of tulle. 

“Apparently not”, Itsuki said, admiring him. 

“I'm already prepared”, Toa said, trying to push his skirt out of his face. Itsuki felt a warm rush at that. The thought of Toa fingering himself open so Itsuki could fuck him was a mental image he would cherish for a long time. 

“Good to hear”, Itsuki choked out. He hesitated briefly before crawling up onto the bed to kiss Toa. Toa allowed it for a minute before he shoved Itsuki over onto his back. 

“Take off your pants”, he said, eyeing Itsuki hungrily. 

“Take off the skirt”, Itsuki said, wondering how he was going to get to Toa with it in the way. 

“The skirt stays”, Toa said. Itsuki shrugged and pushed his pants off. Toa moved to straddle Itsuki, resting on his stomach. Itsuki immediately realized he wouldn't be able to see what Toa was doing with his skirt on. Before he could say anything, Itsuki felt Toa begin to sink down on him. Itsuki moaned as he pushed his hips up to thrust deeper into Toa, grabbing him by the hips to gain more leverage. 

“Harder”, Toa said, closing his eyes. That was an order Itsuki was more than willing to follow. He didn't even mind the tulle scratching his chest anymore. 

Itsuki gripped Toa's hips tighter and jerked him down onto his cock, forcing him to take more with each thrust. Toa was breathing heavily, rewarding him with a moan every time he thrust particularly hard. Itsuki gazed up at Toa's face as he fucked him. His eyes were still closed and his mouth was half open, flush spreading across his face. Itsuki felt his dick twitch just watching him.

Itsuki wanted to see more. Without thinking, he slid his hands up Toa's stomach, pushing his shirt up as he went. Toa took the hint and yanked it off, throwing it off the bed.

“You're so gorgeous like this, you know?”, Itsuki said, breathless. 

“I know”, Toa said, opening his eyes to gaze down at him. “I'd say the same for you”.

Itsuki felt his face grow hot at the compliment. Toa obviously didn't compliment him often enough. Instead of saying anything, however, he does up the pace, slamming Toa down onto his cock, forcing him to take it all. Toa gasped, rocking forward from the sudden change of pace. After a minute Toa finally caught up with his pace, rolling his hips down onto Itsuki in time with his thrusts. 

Itsuki felt a rushing sensation all at once, and orgasmed before he could stop himself. He held Toa down on him until the heat in his chest subsided. When he opened his eyes, Toa was looking down at him, unimpressed. 

“Hang on”, Itsuki said, trying to regain control of his body. Toa got up off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“You know what to do”, Toa said, beckoning him. 

Itsuki groaned and slid off the bed, moving to sit in front of Toa. He began to push the skirt up but Toa knocked his hands away. 

“Uh uh”, Toa said, smirking. Well then. Itsuki gave him a wry smile before diving under the layers of stifling tulle and jerking Toa's legs apart. He wasted no time licking the bottom of Toa's cock from base to tip before engulfing the head with his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times, feeling the skirt rustle as Toa buried his fists in it. As Itsuki resumed attending to the shaft, he couldn't help but wish that he could see Toa's face. As hot as the skirt was literally, he always liked looking up at Toa when he sucked his dick. He loved to see Toa's mask shatter and crumble. 

Itsuki moved back to the head of Toa's cock again, bobbing his head until he felt a rush of warm fluid fill his mouth. He swallowed, figuring it would make up for coming early. He emerged from under the skirt with a gasp, thankful for the cool air that filled his lungs. How Toa could wear that thing without overheating was beyond him. 

“That was good”, Toa said, standing up without wobbling too much. 

“Hell yeah”, Itsuki said, leaning back on his hands. Toa unzipped the skirt and tossed on the bed. 

“That was great and all, but so think I'm going to retire that for now”, Toa said. 

“Why?”, Itsuki asked. 

“Too hot”, Toa said. “Besides, it's your turn next”.

“My turn?”, Itsuki asked, momentarily stunned. 

“Obviously”, Toa said. “It's about give and take, right?”

“Of course”, Itsuki said, already thinking about what he could wear that would one up Toa's monstrosity.


End file.
